Butterfly Fly Away
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: On Abe's 45th birthday, Rose sings for him. This is a SongFic. There are some other languages used in this story, but there are translations next to them. Warning: SPOILERS for the future content of Like We Do! More info inside. No cussing. Sorry :


**Okay, so this is a SongFic that I just thought of. It takes place on Abe's 45****th**** birthday and Rose decides to sing to him at his party. This takes place about 6 years after Rose and Lissa returned to the academy. I was listening to "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus that she wrote for her dad. It was just so adorable that I had to write this. Oh, and this contains SPOILERS for Like We Do, so if you don't want to know the future content of that story before it's up, don't read this until after. I have warned you. And BTW, I will be updating Like We Do soon. This is Rose POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA. But I do own Aqua and Maggie. Who is Maggie? Read on to find out, but she is one of the spoilers I was talking about.**

Butterfly Fly Away

"Maggie!" I yelled after my little 3-year-old bundle of energy. God, I need to contain this girl. "Maggie I'm giving you till the count of 5 to get over here. 1, 2, 3, 4," I counted down. She ran into my arms and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed as she mimicked me. I handed her to Dimitri.

"You're the dad. You have to help too, mister," I said. He laughed and then grimaced as Maggie pulled on his hair. For a 3-year-old, she is strong. I guess that's an effect of being the child of two very strong Dhampirs.

"Daddy, I want to go see grandpa," she said in her high voice.

"Sugar, you just saw him 2 minutes ago," I said, shaking my head.

"Exactly! It's been forever!" she said.

"Mags, two minutes isn't a long time," Dimitri said.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"God, I married a 3-year-old," I muttered and walked off to Lissa's side.

"Where's Toby?" I asked. I looked around but didn't see her son.

"Christian's chasing him at the moment. The kid has long legs, I'll give him that." I laughed.

"I wonder where he got that from, chicken legs," I said, earning playful shove.

"Hey! My legs aren't that long," she defended, but laughed.

"Sure they're not. I gotta go find my dad before Maggie throws one of her famous hissy fits," I said. Lissa said goodbye and I set off to find my dad. He was over by the drink table, talking to Adrian, who was married to Viktoria, Dimitri's sister.

"Hey, Baba," I said and hugged him. Baba meant "dad" in Turkish. "Hey, ayyaş (wino)," I said to Adrian.

"Hi, küçük dhampir (little dhampir)," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked back to my father.

"Someone wants to see you," I said and nodded in the direction of the crowd of Moroi and Dhampirs all here to celebrate my father's 45th birthday.

"Already? It's only been, what, 3 minutes since she last saw me," he said.

"We tried to tell her, but she still wants to see you. That girl is persistent," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we don't want her getting too mad. That could turn ugly." We set off toward where I had left them and, sure enough, they were still arguing.

"Is not," Dimitri said.

"Is so," she retorted. Couldn't they think of anything else to say?

"Hey, Maggie, I have a special delivery for you," I said as we approach them.

"Büyükbaba (grandpa in Turkish)!" she screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa, girl, calm down. I'm getting old," he laughed and hugged her back. They were so cute.

I went to Dimitri's side and we looked at each other. "Nashi daugher (our daughter in Russian)," we said together. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. The music stopped and the DJ spoke.

"Okay, so, would Abe's only daughter like to come up here and say a few words?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, then got an idea.

I walked up the steppes to the DJ booth and told him that I would like to sing and told him the song. He smiled and nodded, giving me the microphone.

"Hi, all. This is just a song I think about when I think of all my baba has done for me over the past 5 years. Dad, seni seviyorum (I love you in Turkish)."

The gentle guitar intro came on for Miley Cyrus's "Butterfly Fly Away" **(link on profile)**.

"You tucked me in, tuned out the light,  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

"Brush my teeth and comb my hair.  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back.

"You had to do it all alone,  
make a living, make a home.  
Must have been as hard as it could be.

"And when I couldn't sleep at night,  
Scared that things wouldn't turn out right,  
You would hold my hand and sing to me.

Aqua climbed into the stage and sang the chorus with me.

"Caterpillar in the tree,  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you could always dream.

"Wish may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day.

"Butterfly fly away.

"Butterfly fly away.

"Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams  
And make them all come true.

"Butterfly fly away.

"We've been waiting for this day  
All along and just know what to do.

"Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly fly away.

"Butterfly fly away.

"Butterfly fly away."

We bowed as the crowd erupted into crazy fits of cheers and applause. Well, I bowed. Aqua, being the Princess she was, curtsied since she had on a really short dress **(on profile)**.

I walked off the stage, only to be met by a big bear hug from my parents.

"I love you, too, kızım (my daughter)," dad said into my hair. "Unutamak asla (Never forget that)."

**Awww! Isn't that sweet? *Tear* Okay, so, obviously Rose is more matured in this. I absoluly love this song. And I was just taking advantage of the Google Translator. I just discovered it and had to use it, since this is an older Rose. She had taught herself to speak Turkish and Russian, and, yes, that mean she cusses in Russian, too. If you want to talk in different languages, go to: **.com/ - en|tr|** for translations of over 50 languages. It's free! Do it! Write a review in a different language if you want to. I'll figure it out. So show the international love! Obzor (Review in Russian)! Oh, and on the Google Translator, if you look up Russian words, to seem it spelled in regular letters instead of Russian ones, hit the "Show Romanization" button. It's blue. Oh, and m****ı****y****ı****m bu devam edecek mi (should I continue this? In Turkish)? 'Kay, bye!**

**A****ş****k (Love in Turkish),  
Akvamarin Belicova (Aquamarine Belicov in Russian)**


End file.
